The present invention is directed to a system and process for vacuumizing meat. Various arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,508,315, 3,743,192, 4,382,404, 4,479,614 and 4,700,899. None of these arrangements disclose the features of the present invention.